Plan Mundial
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Arthur? Alfred era el único que creía en esas cosas, no Arthur. Sea como sea, esto era grave. Necesitaban crear un Plan Mundial en el caso de ataque extraterrestre. *Multiparing*
1. Chapter 1

Pasado a la película de Hetalia si han visto los spoiler, ¡es tan bizarra! Pero se ve tan buena y dramática (?) ¡Quiero los subtítulos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. Los personajes Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) y Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos) son de mi propiedad. Península de Guajira (Mariana) pertenece a AwesoMegami y a MikuShiiiChan.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (chicoxchico) y Yuri (chicaxchica). Todo el contenido de las escenas es de mi creación, nada de esto ha sucedido (tal vez pueda pasar). Si llegas a tener cegueras, cae bajo tu responsabilidad. Y por supuesto, sin ofender a nadie.

* * *

Muy, muy ramdom. No debí leer las noticias, pero esta sería mi imaginación según el concepto Hetalia =D. Alfred aliándose con Iván, y saldrá un poco herido mi querido monstruito boliviano (Julio). | Absténgase de leer el fic, puede provocar histeria, desorden hormonal, cualquier situación provocándole un paro cardiaco.

* * *

**Parejas: **USAxUK. ArgentinaxChile. VenezuelaxColombia. ParaguayxBolivia. FranciaxCanadá. EspañaxRomano. AlemaniaxItalia. PrusiaxAustria. LituaniaxPolonia. RusiaxChina. GreciaxJapón. SueciaxFinlandia. DinamarcaxNoruega.

Agradecimientos a Traductor Google-sama y a la loca prensa británica.

.

* * *

**Plan Mundial**

Los llamó. Los llamó a todos. A todo el mundo. A todas la naciones del planeta Tierra. Este planeta que los vio nacer y crecer representando las características de sus personas, que los vio pelearse entre ellos, en guerras, sangrientas batallas desde el inicio de los tiempos. Que los vio reír, que los vio llorar, que los vio al tener su primer y mejor amigo, para luego hacerse más amistades, y amores e hijos, sin importar la raza o creencia, para ella todos eran iguales. Esa Tierra que tantos, por mucho, la descuidaban diciendo que es para la prosperidad, pero cuando esas prosperidades sobre pasan el límite, la Tierra se enoja, porque no la cuidan como ella lo hizo con ellos. Ahora, le devolverían la mano por haberlos cuidado y acogido sin importar que su madre se hubiese enojado. Harían algo bueno por ella para que sintiera que realmente no la han olvidado, sobre todo a su gente.

Sin importar las condiciones, era de suma importancia la reunión, era exigente, aunque uno viniera en pijama o recién lavándose los dientes.

Los países iban entrando a la sala con calma y tranquilidad, no sabían mucho del tema, únicamente oyeron una clara orden de la reunión, que era urgente si deseaban salvar sus bonitos traseros, y lo más extraño de todo esto, era la pronunciación de extraterrestres.

Carlitos iba de la mano de Manuel, donde por otra parte también de la mano de Martín. Entraban a la sala yendo enseguida al grupo de sus hermanos latinos. Se saludaron y buscaron explicaciones de esta cita de un día para otro, nadie sabía por qué.

Julio pidió a Daniel irse a conversar alejados del grupo, tomando asiento. El boliviano comentaba que no le gustaba para nada que el hijo del argentino y del chileno viniera a este lugar si la junta era de países, no de niños. Daniel con su autoestima calmado y sereno, le corrigió qué hay con la niña de María y Catalina, ella tampoco era un país.

―Es otra cosa muy diferente. ―respondió Julio cruzando los brazos.

―Julio, es solo un niño. No creo que te moleste, si tú no lo molestas. ―el paraguayo le dijo amablemente.

―Me va a molestar, sobre todo esa vez cuando Miguel nos dejó solos. Fue un infierno, es un monstruo. ―estaba bien seguro que Carlitos se hacía el santo con todo el mundo, menos con Bolivia y con Inglaterra.

Continuaron conversando, mientras Chile se paseaba sin saber qué cosa productiva hacer.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra recién hacían su presencia llevando a Islas Vírgenes. Manuel los vio y enseguida se acercó a ellos. Martín no dejó que se fuera solo, por precaución lo acompañó.

― ¿Y ella quién es? ―no pudo aguantar la curiosidad viendo a Amalia agarrada de la mano de Arthur.

―Ah, es cierto. No lo saben. ―río.

― ¿Saber qué? ―dijo indiferente el argentino― ¿Es tu nueva isla, pelotudo? No me extraña, tal vez se la quitaste a alguien como lo hiciste con cierta grosa nación frente a-

―Martín, no comenci' ahora. ―el castaño lo calló, si deseaba insultarlo que lo hiciera cuando terminara la reunión y menos frente a una niña.

Martín hizo gesto de desprecio.

―Martín está en lo correcto ―decía Alfred sorprendiendo a los dos sudamericanos―, pero no del todo. Ella es Amalia, es nuestra hija. Es una isla, o islas que compartimos.

―… ¿Territorio compartido? ―preguntó Manuel, ¿habían más como su hijo?

―Yes. Se llama Islas Vírgenes y siempre han sido de Arthur…por lo menos la mitad…y la otra mitad es del héroe.

― ¡¿Ustedes también? ―Manuel captó todo sobresaltando. Martín no era la excepción. ¿Cuántos más había en el mundo? Esto ya parecía un jardín infantil. Y refiriéndose a esto, su pantalón era tironeado por las manitos del rubiecito― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Puedo ir a jugar? ―sus ojitos marrones le pedían divertirse.

― ¿Adónde y con quién? ―dijo enseguida el argentino. Tierra del Fuego le señaló a Mariana quien les hacía la misma pregunta a sus madres Venezuela y Colombia― Podés ir, pero no se alejen tanto. ―posterior a esto, Carlitos corrió con la niña que por suerte la venezolana no se opuso a que fueran a jugar fuera de la sala.

― ¿Por qué no vas a jugar tú también? ―ofreció Inglaterra a la menor.

―Son muy niños para mí. ―contestó simplemente.

Alfred no pudo contener una risita, como si se creyera adulta…tal vez tiene su actitud de creerse el adulto.

La plática fluía más sin inconvenientes de que Martín atacara a Arthur por cuestiones que ya conocemos de cierta isla, porque cuando el rubio latino decía indirectas, el castaño cambiaba enseguida el tema, pero no pudo seguir al desconcentrarse cuando el nombre de su hijo fue nombrado no muy lejos. Volteó el rostro plantando su vista en el boliviano y en el paraguayo, aunque más en el primero.

―Te lo digo Daniel, es diferente ―decía Julio―. Tu rizo es otra cosa comparado con el rizo del hijo del teñido y del gruñón.

―Bueno…no es necesario que saques el tema de mi rizo… ―trató de sonar amable y divertido.

―Es que cuando se lo jalé, se puso rojo.

¿Qué? ¿Oyó bien? ¿Le jaló el rizo a su hijo? ¡¿A su hijo? ¡¿Pero cuándo si nunca lo dejó a su cargo? ¡Primero muerto antes de dejar a su hijo a cargo de ese enano boliviano! Esto no se quedaría así, nadie le tocaba esa parte a su niño, nadie.

― ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo, Julio?

En los oídos del susodicho sintió un aire endemoniado, un escalofrío que jamás había sentido tan cargado de "mamá sobreprotectora maligna". Si no se equivocaba –obviamente que nunca es así– era la voz del chileno enfurecido. Primero miró a Paraguay quien estaba asustado por esa presencia, no realmente asustado pero si nervioso sin dejar de mirar a Chile. Eso le dio atender que…esto no era bueno, nada, nada bueno. De todas formas volteó con cautela. Ahora si lo golpeaba, le devolvería el golpe.

― ¿Le jalaste el rizo? ¿Sabes que está estrictamente prohibido hacerle eso a mí hijo? ¿Eh, Julio? ―apretaba los nudillos todo amenazador.

―Eh, Manuel cálmate ―Daniel se levantó enseguida haciendo ademanes con la mano tranquilizando la situación―. Julio no quiso decir eso. Sucede que…

―Dani…no lo defiendas.

― ¿Qué sucede Manu? ―al fin Argentina se acercó sin saber que sucedía, y por qué demonios su amado vecino tenía un aura oscura frente a su primo y al boliviano.

―Julio le jaló el rizo a Carlitos. ―contestó rápido.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo? ―ahora el padre se alteraba naciendo su enojo.

― ¡No fue mi intención! ―exclamó Julio poniéndose de pie― ¡Ese mocoso comenzó a molestarme y yo se lo devolví!

― ¡Estás muerto enano! ¡Nadie le hace eso a mí pibe! ―gritó enfurecido Martín.

¿Por qué mierda se enojaban por haberle tirado el condenado rizo? Los únicos que sabían el significado, eran los padres.

― ¡¿A quién le llamas enano? ¡Teñido!

― ¡Weón de mierda! ―continuó el turno de Manuel abalanzándose al menor.

― ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Miguel, ayuda! ―gritó llamando a su hermano peruano, este levantó las orejas y corrió a él sujetando el cuerpo de Chile, pero Argentina lo hacía a un lado para acompañar a su querido 'esposa' en defender el honor de Tierra del Fuego.

― ¡Dejen a mi hermano, carajo! ―entonces comenzaron los golpes.

Paraguay intentaba calmarlos y no servía de nada. Asique usó su intuición de primo sacando primero a su primo de la bola de humo consumiendo a los tres sudamericanos.

― ¡Esto es para que dejés de molestar a mi primo Dani, che!

― ¡Ya basta! ¡Martín, deja de golpearlo! ―se adentró tomando el cuerpo de su primo argentino, claro que el egocéntrico se escapaba para prestarle ayuda al chileno quien era golpeado por el peruano― ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No puedo solo! ¡Sebastián, ven y ayúdame! ―alzó la voz llegando a los glamurosos oídos del uruguayo. Bien, tuvo que dejar sus asuntos para sacar a sus primos del lío.

Aquello acaparaba todas las atenciones.

―Los hijos de Antonio no tienen remedio. ―Francis los observaba conteniendo una risilla cínica.

―Ojala sus dos nietos no salgan a ellos cuando crezcan. ―Elizaveta yacía a su lado llevando una mano al rostro, sintiendo pena por el español.

―Antonio ―no muy lejos, Prusia conversaba con España―, tus hijos están peleando.

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh por dios! ―saltó a la mesa bajando al suelo directo a sus antiguas colonias― ¡No deben pelearse! ¡Deténganse, son hermanos! ―Antonio se unió al uruguayo y al paraguayo para terminar con todo el alboroto, mas no funcionaba.

No pasaba nada, hasta que el alemán como siempre los detuvo con un solo grito. Por fin todo se había tranquilizado. Los sudamericanos se encontraban desarreglados, uno que otro moreteado.

Como ya estaban todos los países, Alemania propuso comenzar con la reunión, pero antes los padres latinos (Venezuela y Argentina) debían ir a buscar a sus hijos.

Ahora sí. Era el momento de proceder.

Inglaterra dejó a su niña en el asiento junto con Dinamarca, ya que estaría al frente acompañando a su pareja norteamericana. El danés muy feliz en aceptar en cuidarla por mientras, y ella muy feliz también.

Arthur suspiró ordenando las blancas hojas llenas de información confidencial gracias a Alfred. Este tema lo habían hablado, no solo para ellos mismos, también por el futuro de su hija que no le sucediera nada.

―Muchachos…está reunión es muy diferente a las otras.

― ¿Habrá pasta? ―interrumpió Feliciano, enseguida Ludwig lo hizo callar y tomar atención.

―Al fin voy a volver a ser nación, ya era hora. ―Prusia creía que de eso se trataría. En ninguna reunión se tomaba el tema de regresar a surgir como el grandioso Prusia, a lo mejor está sería la ocasión.

―No es nada de eso ―corrigió el británico―, no se trata de nuestros países. Se trata de nuestro planeta.

― ¿Otra vez? ―preguntó con deje de disgusto el polaco― Tipo, como que, o sea, este tema esta pasado de moda. Siempre lo tocamos, ¿por qué no hablar de otra cosa? Así como los ponis que deberían ser clonados, sería súper genial.

―Feliks tiene razón aru. Siempre me echan la culpa aru. ―dijo resentido.

―Pero…mi fratello y yo comenzamos a desechar las bolsas de plástico, hacemos algo bueno para el planeta. ―comentó el italiano nortino.

― ¡Así es! ―exclamó con ego Lovino― Todos ustedes estúpidos maltratadores del medio ambiente, mi tonto fratello y yo, por lo menos hacemos algo bueno por el planeta, maldición. Y deberían hacer lo mismo, prohibir esas bolsas contaminantes, maldita sea.

―Eso no es para todos ―mencionó Francia―, debes referirte bien a quien va dirigido. Yo soy completamente ecológico, mon petit. ―concluyó.

―Da igual. Tch.

―Okey, okey ―Alfred llamaba la atención, porque ese no era el tema a discutir―. Está bien que sean ecológicos y que reduzcan las cosas contaminantes, eso es bueno que lo hagan-

― ¡Mira quién lo dice! ―gritó enojado el suizo apuntándolo con el dedo índice― ¡Eres el primero en la lista de los países más contaminantes junto con Yao!

― ¡Contaminador! ―le gritó Gilbert― ¡Mi grandioso Gilbird se puede morir al respirar la contaminación por tu culpa!

― ¿Eh? Oigan… ―pestañeó desentendido el estadounidense, no era el momento para encararle ese tipo de cosas, miró al inglés quien estaba completamente hastiado e irritado.

―Hay que eliminarlo. ―Rusia sonrió ante su propio comentario.

― ¡O'eme mi hermano! ¡Hay que quemarlo vivo! ―exclamó Cuba señalando al infinito.

― ¡Si va-ca, guevon! ¡Díganme cuando y yo me llego! ―le dijo la venezolana dándole un mal ejemplo a su hija.

― ¡Oigan, mi daddy no es malo! ―intervino Amalia dejando a sus tíos nórdicos desentendidos― ¡Concuerdo que sea inmaduro, infantil y desorientado, pero no tiene la culpa! ―eso no le ayudó mucho a Estados Unidos, de todos modos, gracias por defenderlo.

― ¡Deberías cerrar la boca hija del Imperio del Mal! ―María continuó.

― What? ―se sobresaltó. Puso los pies sobre la silla levantando su cuerpo, ir a tirarle el cabello a esa engreída. Su lado amable lo dejó atrás. Nadie insultaba tan feo a su padre, solo lo hacían ella y Arthur.

Dinamarca alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y comenzó un forcejeo. La chica pataleaba y decía groserías en inglés que seguramente se las enseñó mamá Inglaterra. Su antiguo tutor necesitaba rápidamente la ayuda de cualquiera de los nórdicos. Finlandia se ofreció. Ni Suecia, ni Noruega, ni Islandia cedieron o no se complacieron en darle una mano.

Todo empezó hacer un gran caos culpándose el uno a los otros por la contaminación.

― ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! ―lograron sacar de sus casillas al británico. Gritó con toda garganta a un volumen inesperado, superando a Ludwig. Todos silenciaron y regresaron a sus puestos.

―Entonces, habla ya. ―le dijo Francia sin importarle lo que pasaba.

Arthur respiraba agitado, le pidió un vaso de agua a Alfred, tranquilizando las emociones. Al estar más calmado y regularizar el aliento, cogió su posición donde su pareja debería estar.

―No se trata de la contaminación, ni medioambiente, nada de eso.

―Con tal que esto no me influya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ―manifestó Vash.

―Te influye, y desgraciadamente pueden exterminar tu país.

―Mataré al idiota que lo haga. ―determinó preparando su arma.

― "¿Pueden?" ¿Quiénes? ¿De qué hablas Arthur? ―Austria le pareció extraño la mención de varias personas en atacar a Suiza, y no es que le importara ese país.

―Me van a tratar de loco, un idiota sin razonamiento, y no van a creer que soy Arthur ―hacía una pequeña introducción ansiando a los países―. Hay que prepararse para una invasión alienígena. ―al fin lo dijo.

Se mantuvo un silencio incómodo por sus palabras. Bueno, eso lo creerían proviniendo de Alfred, ¿pero en Arthur? ¿Qué se tomó? Tal vez sintió el mal sabor de sus scones, eso sería un milagro.

Y estallaron de la risa.

― ¿No-jajajaja? ¿No hablas en-enserio o sí? ―apenas pudo pronunciar el francés sin contener la carcajada.

― ¡Eso es estúpido! ―se burló Gilbert.

― ¡Sos re-pelotudo! ―el argentino también reía a grandes carcajadas como los demás.

― ¡No se burlen! ¡Esto es muy serio! ―exasperó Inglaterra para luego mirar directamente a Alfred― ¡Te dije que no se lo dijéramos! ¡Este tema era mejor mantenerlo entre los dos, idiota!

Alfred únicamente se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Arthur fue el de la idea, no él. Solo le dijo las evidencias que su nación tenía sobre naves espaciales y contactos alienígenos, nada más.

―Por favor, préstenme atención ―decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto, con el inglés no irían a ninguna parte. Dio aplauso acaparando las miradas―. Sé que es ilógico, pero es la santa verdad. Arthur no bromea.

― ¿En qué te basas? ―preguntó Antonio.

―Si no se dan cuenta, hasta invité a Peter para esta reunión, y no he reclamado contra la hija de María y Catalina, y el hijo de Martín y Manuel. ¿No les parece extraño? ―dijo Inglaterra con su semblante severo. Le dieron la razón. ¿Qué hacía Sealand? En verdad esto iba enserio, más cuando no reclamó la presencia de los infantes.

―Nos basamos en la posibilidad de que ya es hora de prepararnos para un encuentro con cualquier civilización extraterrestre. ―procedió a decir Alfred.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tony? ―preguntó divertido el país del amor.

―Sí.

―Alfred ―seguía Alemania―, ¿no te das cuenta si es así, ya nos hubieran destruido?

― ¡Bien dicho Ludwig! ―exclamó afirmativo el británico empujando con el trasero al norteamericano― No nos han atacado porque nos investigan. Quieren averiguar cómo desactivar nuestras armas, como salen en las películas de Alfred. Nos atacaran desde adentro.

― ¿Las viste todas? ―sospechaba el alemán.

―Sí y qué.

―Con razón ―rió Francis―. Tanta junta con Alfred se te está pegando esto sobre los aliens. Pero continúa, por favor.

―Thanks…Francis ―agradeció de mala manera―. Siguiendo con el tema de las películas de extraterrestres, si nos damos cuenta, en su mayoría son ataques. Una que otra desactivan la energía eléctrica y no hay posibilidad de salvar al planeta.

―Sigo diciendo que todo esto es absurdo. ―Prusia no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Felicitaba la imaginación de la pareja.

― ¡Lo dijo Stephen Hawking! ¡Existe vida en otros planetas! ¡Y algún día nos invadirán y no falta mucho para eso! ―le contestó golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado― Hace poco la NASA encontró y afirmó células que no es de este planeta. Yo solo vengo aquí a informales para salvarles el mugroso trasero. El que no quiera creer, se puede ir. Pero cuando esto pase, sabrán que tuve razón.

―Arthur… ―casi ahogó el habla al susurrar. Vio que nadie se movía de sus puestos. Los países se miraban y miraban a los de al frente.

Era común ver a Alfred gritando y alborotando las cosas cuando se trataba de extraterrestres con evidencias incluidas. Era común ver a Arthur deshaciendo todas esas tonterías argumentando que su cabeza solo la rellenaban las hamburguesas. No era para nada común ver a Arthur apoyando las tesis del estadounidense. Cuando Inglaterra hablaba serio, es porque era serio.

―Bien, puedo continuar. ―respiró aliviando retomando el curso.

―Em…Arthur. ―Italia levantó la mano.

―Dime Feliciano.

― ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Dices que vendrán los extraterrestres a eliminarnos?

―Hay una gran posibilidad que así sea. Alfred y yo estuvimos revisando los archivos secretos, y créanme, no es para lindo.

― ¿Los hermanos de Tony nos atacaran?

―No, no ―negó Estados Unidos―. Hablé con Tony, me dijo que no es su raza, pueden ser otros que van conquistando los planetas.

―En cualquier caso, hay que prepararse ―apoyó el inglés―. Por eso digo que hay que configurar un grupo de trabajo dedicado a asuntos extraterrestres con la capacidad de delinear un plan a seguir en caso de un contacto alienígena. Hay que proteger nuestras familias, nuestros países, nuestra gente…nuestro planeta.

― ¿Qué sugieres? Digo, alguna idea o plan. ―dijo Suiza determinando en que si esos seres llegaran a su país, no dudaría en lanzarle toda su fuerza militar, y si tocaban a su hermana, lamentarían haber existido.

―A eso vamos Vash ―sonrió Alfred―. Propongo…mejor dicho. Arthur y yo proponemos idear un plan mundial en el caso de que nos atacaran.

― ¿Plan? ¿Darles pasta? ―se preguntó el italiano menor― Quizás con eso se vuelvan buenos.

―No seas idiota, tonto hermano menor ―le corrigió amablemente Romano―. Ni con tomates se volverán buenos. Hay que atacarlos por donde más les duela.

―La nave madre. ―a España le apareció una ampolleta sobre la cabeza.

―Al fin piensas. ―lo felicitó Lovino.

―Pero esa nave es gigantesca aru. No hay posibilidad de atacarla ni con nuestras armas más potentes aru.

―Las naves extraterrestres tienen un fuerte magnetismo que harán desactivar nuestras energías ―comentó el ruso con su característica simpleza, la mayoría le dieron la razón lógica―. Sería bueno alistar primero esa parte importante. Sin energía eléctrica, estaremos acabados.

―Buena idea amigo ruso. ―cualquiera interpretaría eso como una burla referente a tratarlo como amigo. Alfred, en este momento no le daba importancia con quien tenía sus indiferencias. Ahora todos eran aliados. Iván comprendía y sonrió. Esta sería la primera vez que conversaban sin ataques verbales.

―Mi plan es destruir al idiota americano, apuesto que con eso todo será paz y amor. ―jugó Venezuela.

―María. ―reprochó la colombiana frunciendo el entrecejo, esto era serio, no un juego.

―Solo quería darle ánimo al asunto…

―También hay que ver sobre las provisiones. ―mencionó Roderich.

―Ya tengo eso listo. ―dijo animado el estadounidense.

― ¡No comeremos hamburguesas! ―contestaron todos al mismo tiempo. Eso entristeció a Alfred, él tenía su buena voluntad en juntar las hamburguesas, que no faltara ninguna para alimentarse en plena guerra contra los alienígenas. Ellos no lo valoraron.

Siguieron con el tema, proponiendo una gran lista de planes, incluso los lugares donde se juntarían si pasase eso, las estrategias a seguir, viendo el líder (obviamente sería Alfred), todo como si fuese una verdadera guerra. Claro que lo sería, pero diferente. Sus nacionalidades se olvidarían, sus discusiones, sus alianzas, sus ideales, todo quedaría atrás para unirse en una sola nación sin identidad. Combatir juntos a esos invasores.

― ¡Luego, el Bad Fried Trio entrará en acción en darles su merecido! ¡Keseseseseseses! ¡Nadie se mete con el grandioso yo! Si no se trata de Rode, por supuesto. ―lo último logró bufar al austriaco.

― ¿Y con qué lo atacarás? ¿Con espadas? Eso no sirve. ―le dio a conocer el turco.

―Bueno…entonces…em… ―pensaba.

―Si esos malditos tocan el señor Roderich, usaré mi sartén ultra mega gigante. ―Hungría mostró sus músculos ejercitados, remangando la chaqueta, dejando a todos con una gran incógnita.

― ¿Tienes una sartén gigante? ―eso daba miedo.

―Sí. Tengo una gran variedad para cada ocasión. Al fin podré usar mi sartén gigante. ―se ilusionó.

Los países se imaginaron como se vería Elizaveta con una sartén gigante combatiendo con los marcianos. Era aterrador y pobre marcianitos.

Nuevamente Prusia propuso una estrategia junto con Francia y España. Era realmente buena, con usos de espadas, porque sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo al entrar a la nave madre gracias a los aviones de combate de Inglaterra.

Suiza no dudó en ofrecer usar todo su ejército en el caso si llegaban a su casa. Y aún mantenía su postura de ser neutral, hasta pondría un gran letrero afuera de su casa que diga "Oigan marcianos, soy neutral. Atrévanse hacerle algo a mi país o a Liechtenstein, y acabaran muertos. Atte, Suiza."

Por supuesto, no dejarían afuera los tanques de guerra de Alemania. Ludwig ya tenía su estrategia, pero para su desgracia, Feliciano y Lovino tendría que ayudarlo. A veces la vida no era tan justa.

Nos nórdicos tenía un plan llamado "Invítalos a la casa de Islandia". ¿Por qué ese plan? Los extraterrestres se congelarían al llegar a ese país tan helado. Y otro plan llamado "Invade a Finlandia y a Sealand", con eso Suecia se transformaría y los atacaría sin dudar dejando libre su lado vikingo. Mientras Noruega pensaba seriamente en dejar un letrero en su casa diciendo "Me harían un gran favor si eliminan a Dinamarca. Atte, Noruega". En cambio, el danés tendría un letrero en caso de emergencia "Noruega solo bromea, ¡enserio!".

Otros, los sudamericanos proponían guiar a los seres del espacios a la Antártida, tendría el mismo funcionamiento como el plan "Invítalos a la casa de Islandia", y crear refugios a los niños.

Todo continuó normal correspondiente a las ideas, algunas eran aceptadas.

―En el caso de emergencia, sería bueno que Alfred y yo, preparemos un arma nuclear. ―propuso Rusia con el alma ansiosa en que ese día llegara y atacara a los extraterrestres, según él, sería muy divertido, cosa que no a todos les causó gracia.

― ¡Iván eres inteligente! ―alagó Estados Unidos― Crear una potente arma nuclear y enviarla a esos malditos… ¡Hará Boom! ―se alegró por eso y río a carcajadas.

― ¡Hey, tengo una nueva grandiosa idea! ―Gilbert se puso de pie con todo su grandioso ser― ¡Kiku puede crear robots!

― ¡Eso, eso!

― ¿Eh? ―fue lo primero que dijo el japonés― Ah, ha-hai ―enmarcó una sonrisa―. Por supuesto. No me opondré en usar mi tecnología gundam. En un año puedo crear una especie de Gundam Wing o Evangelion, con armas potentes. ―un brillito salió de su ojo derecho, eso daba miedo.

―Yo…ayudaré a Kiku. ―se ofreció Heracles desconcertando al japonés. Él fijó sus oscuros orbes en los del contrario. Claro que aceptaría su ayuda, con tal de que no lleve gatos.

― ¡Okey, ya tenemos todo listo! Esa ha sido la reunión, gracias por venir, y recuerden decirles los planes a sus líderes. ―Alfred agradeció a todos con su sonrisa animosa. Habían logrado tener un buen plan mundial. Solo tendría que pedirles sugerencias a Tony, donde él estaría al lado de su dueño.

Posteriormente, cada uno se fue despidiendo teniendo los proyectos entregados por Inglaterra.

Decidieron regresar a sus hogares.

_Continuará…_

.

* * *

**N/A: ***Recibe tomates con los brazos abiertos* Espero que nadie haya quedado con ceguera ni haberse ofendido. Dejé claras las advertencias. El fic iba ser oneshot, pero se me alargó DEMASIADO, asique mejor los corté en dos capítulos. El próximo será de "¿Qué harías si me secuestraran los marcianos?", cada pareja dará su respuesta. Por mientras me faltan las tres últimas, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega y USAxUK. Si ustedes quieren pueden donar ideas mientras aun no suba el último capítulo. A la pobre Amalia la trataron de la hija del Imperio del Mal xD, Vene tenía que ser. Y no habrá lemon, un piquito lime, pero muy suave.

A las que leyeron la noticia del "Plan Mundial" debieron reírse cuando es Arthur quien llamó y no Alfred.

Les dejo la información y datos:

• Martin Dominik, de la Escuela de Física y Astronomía de la Universidad de St Andrews, y John Zarnecki, del Instituto de Ciencias Espaciales de la Open University, han publicado un artículo en el último número de la revista Philosophical Transactions, de la Royal Society británica, en la que piden un plan coordinado para un posible contacto extraterrestre.

Los autores consideran que esta coordinación debería recaer en la ONU, cuyo Comité para Usos Pacíficos del Espacio (COPUOS) debería "situar los asuntos supraterrestres en la agenda".

La petición surge de las conclusiones de un grupo de expertos que se reunió el pasado año para analizar qué pasaría si nos topáramos con vida alienígena.

Y blablablá, se llamó a crear un "Plan Mundial".•

¡No se alarmen! Esto es solo humor puesto en Hetalia, ¿de acuerdo? Todos sabemos que el 2018 será el fin del mundo, porque seremos uno con Rusia (a la que no leyó "Sedes del Mundial" no lo entenderá)

Esto de verdad es muy a la peli de Hetalia =D

¡Los Tony's nos invaden!

Las cosas que pasan ¿no?

Muy bien, me pondré a seguir con lo que me da.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

Sin ofensas, ya advertí que es HUMOR muy bizarro.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por review's sean como sean. Y gracias por lo de Multiparing, se me había olvidado ese detallito, es que suelo ser olvidadiza para algunas cosas xP

¿Saben cuántas páginas use? ¡23 páginas de Word! Mis deditos… TToTT

Les dejo en claro que no soy buena con las cosas cursis, no me agrada que se digan muchas cursilerías como "mi amor" y todo eso. Tienen su toque de romanticismo y algunas escenas frías, y no es del clima precisamente. En **N/A** les tengo una noticia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. Los personajes Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) y Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos) son de mi propiedad. Península de Guajira (Mariana) pertenece a AwesoMegami y a MikuShiiiChan.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (chicoxchico) y Yuri (chicaxchica). Todo el contenido de las escenas es de mi creación, nada de esto ha sucedido (tal vez pueda pasar). Si llegas a tener cegueras, cae bajo tu responsabilidad. Y por supuesto, sin ofender a nadie.

* * *

Muy, muy ramdom. No debí leer las noticias, pero esta sería mi imaginación según el concepto Hetalia =D. Alfred aliándose con Iván, y saldrá un poco herido mi querido monstruito boliviano (Julio). | Absténgase de leer el fic, puede provocar histeria, desorden hormonal, cualquier situación provocándole un paro cardiaco.

* * *

**Parejas en orden: **ArgentinaxChile. VenezuelaxColombia. ParaguayxBolivia. FranciaxCanadá. EspañaxRomano. AlemaniaxItalia. PrusiaxAustria. LituaniaxPolonia. RusiaxChina. GreciaxJapón. SueciaxFinlandia. DinamarcaxNoruega. USAxUK.

* * *

Agradecimientos a Traductor Google-sama y a la loca prensa británica.

* * *

**Plan Mundial**

Esta vez pasarían la noche en casa de Martín, por la insistencia de este y del isleño. Manuel no pudo resistirse al pequeño al jalarle la mano rogándole que se quedaran en casa de _papá_. Por suerte el pequeño no hizo preguntas acerca de los marcianos que vendría atacar algún día, aunque sí hizo sus preguntas, pero eran inocentes, por ejemplo por qué el señor Alfred decía ese tipo de cosas. El chileno le contestó con que estaba loco y el argentino lo apoyaba en explicarle.

Manuel tomó en brazos a Carlitos llevándolo a la cama, arreglándole las sabanas, ver si estaban bien colocadas y que no le diera frío, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese clima que lo vio nacer.

Le preparó su chocolate caliente. Se lo entregó mientras le narraba un cuento hasta que lograra dormirlo. Observó al niño mientras acomodaba las sabanas cubriéndole más arriba de los hombros sin taparle el aire. Cogió la tasa vacía y el libro de cuentos infantiles, dando un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla desnuda del isleño, y dirigirse a salir del cuarto, cerrando por fuera llevando las dos cosas en una mano. Caminó por el corredor yendo a la cocina, ahí depositó el vaso. El libro encima de un mueble.

Bostezó de improvisto. Se rascó el ojo derecho lagrimeando un poco. Sería bueno irse a dormir. Salió de la cocina con la intención de ir al cuarto, pero no esperó que el rubio argentino le hablara sentando en el sofá de la sala.

― ¿Qué pensás? ―preguntó mirándolo.

Chile no entendía a qué se refería. Solo se quedó ahí, de pie con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Lo de la invasión alienígena. ―dio a entender.

― ¿Si lo creo? ―se cuestionó levantando una ceja. Martín acertó con la cabeza― Si te lo digo te vas a enojar.

―Porque lo dice Arthur. ―respondió asertivo.

El chileno esperaba un nuevo reto de su vecino, mas no fue así. Eso fue raro.

―No solo por eso…ya sabes. Cuando Alfred dice cosas así, no hay mucho para creerle.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Esto también me es extraño. Esos dos terminan discutiendo por el temitas así. Creo que esto es realmente serio ―Argentina se levantó, adelantando los pies lentamente acercándose al castaño―. ¿Si ellos llegan a Tierra del Fuego, que harías?

―Matarlos ―contestó sin rodeos surcando los labios de lado con tal de proteger a su pequeño isleño―. Si llegan, se cagarían de frío y se irían enseguida.

―Je, yo igual. Por suerte tenemos planeado si llegasen a Sudamérica ―juntó la frente a la de Manuel mientras surcaba los labios―. Papá Argentina defenderá a los suyos, y eso va para vos y para Carlitos.

― ¿Así? ―no se separó ni reclamó. Le causaba gracia lo dicho por el rubio en protegerlos. Él podía solo, no necesitaba a nadie, y Martín lo sabía bien, siempre lo ha sabido, pero nunca le hacía caso.

―Sí. ―afirmó.

Chile cerró los ojos y se alejó dándole la espalda. ―Me voy a dormir, deberi' hacer lo mismo. ―dijo caminando por el oscuro corredor.

―Oye Manu ―llamó con su característico acento, siguiéndole por detrás. El menor giró―. ¿Está cerrado? ―indicó la habitación de Tierra del Fuego si es que había cerrado con llave. Manuel negó―. Bien.

El chileno siguió con lo suyo entrando a su cuarto.

El argentino abrió cuidadosamente sin hacer el más mínimo de ruido la puerta, entrando un pie y luego el cuerpo completo, dejando un centímetro de desaparición entre la puerta y el umbral. Caminó casi de puntillas, sentándose en la cama del infante, en el espacio libre que había.

―Dormí ―susurró tocando con delicadeza entre la frente y el cabello. El isleño dormía de lado, hacia él―. Soñá con cosas lindas. Ningún extraterrestre feo te hará algo malo. Ni a vos, ni a tu mamá.

La ovejita de su hijo levantó las orejas al oír al intruso estando en los pies de su dueño.

―Shh~ ―silenció Martín―. ¿No querés que se despierte, o sí?

* * *

―No es justo. ―la venezolana no podía creerlo. La cafetera había decidido dormir al lado de la pequeña Guajira. Estaba molesta, hoy quería un poquito de su atención, abrazar a la colombiana, y decirle que ella era más hermosa, haciendo que tocara su hermoso cuerpo que no se obtenía así como así. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Catalina debería estar ahora, en este preciso momento acostada a su lado, no con su hija. Comprendía de cierta manera que era una buena madre, porque realmente lo era, pero no podía hacerle eso, y tampoco podía ir a la otra habitación a tomarla del brazo, tirándola a su cama haciéndole saber que debe estar con su 'esposo'. Idea a la basura.

Prefirió acostarse.

No pasaron ni diez segundos y Colombia venía entrando.

― ¿Qué te paso? ¿Mariana comenzó a roncar o te golpeó dormida? ―preguntó mientras acomodaba la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

―Nada de eso ―respondió reacomodando la larga cabellera detrás de su nuca, para luego sentarse en la cama, al lado de la venezolana―. Creí que era bueno que Mariana durmiera sola. Y sé perfectamente que esto no te gustó. ―sonrió.

―Ya veo. De todas formas elegiste estar con tu dueña.

― ¿Perdón? ―la miró desentendida. ¿Desde cuanto tenía dueña?

―No voy a repetirlo. ―claro que no. Ella lo oyó clarito como el agua, y no gastaría su saliva en decirlo otra vez.

―Bueno ―dijo indiferente―. Es un milagro que aceptaras las propuestas de Alfred con respecto a los aliens.

―No es como si quisiera ―contestó al segundo después―. Solo conversé con Iván. Además, si los planes de ese yankee idiota fallan, lo castraré y lo bañaré con azufre.

―Uy, que cruel.

―No es cruel. Es ser súper cruel. Y no solo por eso, si esos imbéciles se atreven a colocar un pie en mi tierra, no dudaré en atacarlos, más si Mariana sale lastimada.

―Supongo que no eres una completa padre despreocupada.

―Ah, no me gusta cuidar a nadie…supongo.

Colombia ya se encontraba adentrando a las sabanas, sin querer rozó su pie izquierdo con el derecho de María. No le tomó importancia, continuando con sus actos de dormir. No obstante, María la detuvo.

―Dame el beso de las buenas noches, corazón.

― ¿Y crees que te lo voy a dar? ―jugó aun sentada viendo el cuerpo de Venezuela acercándose a ella.

―Niega que no quieres, corazoncito. ―rió entre dientes deteniéndose a proceder acortar la distancia de los labios y chocando los alientos. La mano de María dispuso a hurgar el muslo de Catalina.

* * *

Al boliviano le dolía, le ardía. Daniel intentaba ser cuidadoso tomando todas precauciones, y las que había tomado antes también. Esa herida en el rostro de Julio fue provocada por…

―Ese maldito teñido. ¿Cómo se atrevió a rasguñarme? ―dio mil maldiciones en su interior hacia el argentino.

―Tú y Miguel tenían atrapado a Manuel. Martín no dejaría que le hicieran daño. ―cambió el algodón humedeciendo con alcohol, sanando la mejilla adornada por una línea roja del moreno.

―Uhm. Debí arrancarle los ojos. ―seguía enfadado.

―Mejor dejemos de hablar de ellos ¿sí? Pero ten en cuenta que no es bueno jalarle más el rizo de Carlitos, por lo menos ya sabes las reacciones de mi primo Martín y Manuel. ―Paraguay era tan calmado limpiándole la herida, que ni el boliviano apenas hacía gesto de dolor.

Y sí, Daniel tenía razón en no seguir con el temita da la parejita esa que no los mencionaría.

―Bien. ―acertó tiñendo de una forma débil el rostro.

El paraguayo le regaló una sonrisa tierna –vaya que eran tiernas sus sonrisas–, poniéndose de pie a guardar las cosas que usó en la herida del accidentado. No pasó mucho cuando regresó a la sala y Bolivia estaba parado pensando en proponerle comer algo antes de dormir, aunque no sabía cómo decírselo. Ni que fuera tan difícil. Solo era si quería comer y ya. ¿Y si se negaba? Maldita sea, ahora comenzaba a imaginarse miles de posibilidades de que Daniel le dijera que no o dijera que sí pero yendo a un restaurante. Él quería cocinar.

― ¿Sucede algo Julio? Estás mirando a la nada. ―Daniel ladeó la cabeza buscando señales de vida de su pareja.

― ¡¿Eh? ―sobresaltó y luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer y que se encontraba en la Tierra y no siendo llevado por extraterrestres― Oye…Daniel, ¿quieres comer algo?

―Am, gracias. Estoy bien así, no tengo hambre. ―se rascó la mejilla tratando de no sonar mal al desprestigiar la invitación.

―Ya veo. ―bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra que seguramente era más llamativa. Eso no le gustó en el paraguayo.

―Pero si tienes hambre, puedo acompañarte. ―quiso cambiarle la expresión desanimada.

―Pero…

―Y vemos una película. ―le cortó rápidamente.

― ¿No es muy tarde para ver una película? ―no negó en verla, le parecía buena idea, pero era tarde. Daniel miró la hora del reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 00:30. Soltó una risilla.

―Tienes razón.

―No importa, mañana es fin de semana, veamos una. ―dijo asertivo caminando a la cocina a preparar las cosas que iban a comer. Unos refrescos y unos sándwich no estarían mal.

Mientras Daniel hurgaba en su estante si tenía alguna película que valiera la pena ver. Lamentablemente las buenas las tenía prestadas a su primo Uruguay. Suspiró, no quedaba otra que ver una en la televisión.

Esperó a Julio a que viniera con las cosas, le explicó que no tendrían que ver la película o buscar una en la televisión. Eso no importó mucho, se acomodaron en el sillón. Los canales estaban siendo cambiados por las manos del paraguayo sosteniendo el control del televisor hasta que lo dejó en…

― ¿El día de la independencia? ―moduló atontado el boliviano con esa película gringa, ya era mucho con el tema de la reunión. ¿Esto sería una señal? ¿De verdad ese gringo y el pirata tenían razón?

―Sé que la hemos visto un millón de veces, pero con esto tomaríamos nuevas ideas. ―dijo divertido con observar con suma atención las acciones de los protagonistas para salvar la raza humana.

―Oye Daniel ―llamó bajando el tono de voz, dejando de ver el televisor. El nombrado actuó a tomarle atención―, ¿qué pasaría si ellos realmente llegaran? ¿Nos atacaran y no podremos hacer nada? A nuestra gente. Que te todos desapareciéramos…y… ―le tiritó un poco el labio inferior. Tragó fuerte, eliminando el nudo que le había armado― perderte.

Paraguay bajó la vista. No quería hacer nacer un ambiente melancólico, la estaban pasando bien viendo la película de ovnis, lo cual no era lo mejor. Sería bueno sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Entonces posó su mano sobre la del contrario, este se inquietó al contacto observando la acción.

―No pasará nada ―dijo sonriente y lo soltó―. Creo que no veremos más está película, la apagaré. ―tomó en control y apagó el televisor, y se fue acurrucarse en el torso de Julio.

― ¡O-oye…! ―no faltaría su reacción sonrojada.

―Solo un momento, luego nos iremos a dormir.

―…Bien. ―aceptó. Lo abrazó, acariciándole el oscuro cabello.

* * *

― ¿Está bien que me quede? ―Canadá dudaba su estadía de esta noche en casa del francés sosteniendo a Kumajiro en sus brazos.

―Por supuesto _mom amour_ ―Francia ordenaba la cama, corriendo sabanas y cubrecama―. Matt, ¿podrías dejar a tu mascota en otro lugar…por favor? ―pidió amable.

El menor bajó la vista al animal y la devolvió al francés. ―_Oui_. ―si bien, Kumajiro iba a protestar al tipo que lo cargaba, no sabía quién era, jamás lo había visto si hacía una profunda memoria, pero no dijo nada cuando fue dejado en la sala, acurrucado en el sillón.

El canadiense regresó al cuarto observando a Francis a la espera de su…acompañamiento. Dio un largo y agotador suspiro, dirigiéndose a entrar a la cama. El mayo no esperó y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, ambos sentados, encontrándose con sus orbes donde podían verse reflejados del uno al otro.

―Francis… ―pronunció apoyando sus manos en el hombros de su pareja.

― ¿Uhm?

―Estaba pensando lo de esta extraña e inusual reunión, ¿qué opinas?

― ¿Qué opino? ―Francia se debatía si el menor quería evadir sus intenciones de amor o lo decía enserio, ya que si no quería por esta noche, se lo informaría.

―_Oui_. Las cosas que dijeron mi hermano y Arthur. Quise dar mi opinión e ideas, pero nadie me tomó en cuenta.

¿Dio su opinión? No lo escuchó decir nada en la junta, además por el desorden que se habían formado, menos lo escucharía con esa vocecita que apenas se lograba oír a una distancia de cinco metros. Francis no podía decirle que no sintió su presencia, debía evadirlo de una manera inteligente.

― ¿Y crees eso?

―Tal vez. Como van las cosas hoy en día, no me parece nada extraño.

―Este último tiempo, ha habido muchos avistamientos.

―Francis…hablando enserio. ¿Qué harías si nada funciona? Que me llevasen…una aducción.

El francés corrió la mirada sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura. Exhaló retomando la seriedad del tema si esas cosas feas le hicieran algo su dulce de maple, como le había comenzado a llamar hace poco.

―Primero no te pasará absolutamente nada, porque te protegeré. Segundo, si esos llegasen a hacerte algo, conocerán mi fuerza, lo fuerte que era y que es Francia, teniendo refuerzos de España y Prusia. Y si no logro salvarte…mi vida no tendría sentido. ―Francis surcó los labios al terminar la respuesta, siendo lo más sincero posible, completamente sincero, sin dar engaños al canadiense. Este le contestó con la misma sonrisa, entrecerrado los ojos detrás de los lentes.

―_Merci_ ―agradeció―. Ojala los planes funcionen.

―Funcionaran. Tenemos a Gilbert, él se hará cargo de las estrategias, e Iván con sus plantas nucleares ―dijo divertido relajando el ambiente. Alzó los brazos quitando esos molestos anteojos de Canadá, que no dejaban ver con más claridad esos lindos ojos―. La gente no duerme con lentes, mon amour. ―al quitárselos, los depositó a que descansaran sobre el mueble cercano a la cama, al lado del cuerpo del europeo.

Y luego, sencillamente, besó con calidez los labios de Matthew pensado en la supuesta invasión extraterrestre si secuestraran a su joven novio. Jamás lo permitiría. Correría detrás de la nave, disparándole con todas sus armas sin importar si le cortaran un brazo, seguiría hasta poder verlo a salvo. Correr, abrazarlo con fuerza dando la sensación que nunca más nadie, los volverían a separar. No más.

Canadá no tenía dudas, no dudaría que su francés iría por él. Sin embargo, era bueno olvidar el tema, y lo estaba haciendo gracias la ayuda de los besos suaves y dedicados solos para él, al despertar, al dormir, incluso de improvisto, sintiendo la mano tibia a los bordes de su rostro. Fue llevado a recostarse con lentitud, siendo posesionado sin apuros por el mayor.

― ¿Cerraste la puerta Matt?

―_Oui_.

―Que atento eres.

* * *

España y Romano habían terminado de comer. El segundo se enojó al descubrir su vil mentira, era un total descarado al mentirle de una forma tan imbécil, hasta un niño del kínder se daría cuenta de esa tontería. Según Antonio, le mintió porque no quería hacerle daño y lo hacía por esto, para no hacerle daño a la salud. Al italiano solo le bastaba con verle la cara y ya tenía un serio daño a la salud. Estúpido español. Según Lovino, el bastardo de España no tenía ningún derecho en comerse su postrecito de jalea con sabor a piña aunque estuviese pasado de fecha. Bueno, como venganza el muy idiota país de la pasión tendría un dolor de estómago y sus lloriqueos serían música para los oídos del menor.

Ah, ¿y cuál era la mentira?

Que la jalea se la comió el duende come jalea para salvar el estómago de los niños.

Era absurdo. Lovino no siguió gastando su saliva en improperios prefiriendo estar un buen rato sentado en el sillón viendo mierda (no habían programas buenos) en la televisión.

―Lovino, ¿no vas a ir a dormir? Ya es tarde. ―el español preguntó con casualidad rascándose la melena.

―No. Iré a dormir en tres horas más. ―dijo como si pudiera realmente estar despierto durante las próximas tres horas. No había nada bueno en la televisión y eso causaba sueño.

―No quiero dormir solo en una cama de dos plazas.

―Entonces cómprate de una plaza. Maldición, ¿puedes irte? Estorbas lo entretenido que estoy viendo la televisión. ―se asqueó sarcástico.

― ¿Sigues enojado por lo de la jalea? ―sería gracioso que lo estuviera. Era tan resentido su italiano que tuvo razón, acertó con un "sí" corto y apenas pronunciado frunciendo el entrecejo― Pero si ya conversamos, no te enojes por tonterías.

―Era la última jalea de piña que quedaba, imbécil. ―lo miró enojado, y no encontró el chiste cuando Antonio no pudo ocultar su pequeña risa.

―Mañana en la mañana iré a comprar más ―surcaba los labios poniéndose al frente del italiano, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, posando los brazos en el respaldo del sillón, en resumen, el menor estaba atrapado entremedio de los brazos del español―. ¿Te vas a dormir conmigo, o te quedarás viendo lo entretenido que está la televisión? ―se divirtió. Antonio no era tonto, los programas estaban aburridos a estas horas de la noche y solo bastaba con ver el rostro aburrido y hastiado de Romano.

Italia del Sur evitó mirarle los verdes, no porque le causaba nerviosismo –como sucedía a menudo–, el tema de la reunión le daba vueltas y vueltas. No quería quedar solo. España estaría con sus dos amigotes creando estrategias en atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con esos grises o verdes o lo que fuesen qué fueran. No quería pensar si llegase a perderlo. No quería quedar solo. No quería…

― ¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien? ―se percató como se iba relajando y entristeciendo los ojos de su pareja.

―Oye bastardo ―no lo atacó verbal, a veces decir bastardo era un apodo que ya usaba como para insultarlo y a veces de cariño, esta era la ocasión―. ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

― ¿Dejarte solo? ¿Por qué haría eso?

―Irte con tus amigos, sobre lo del plan…si llegaran esos idiotas. ―fijó la miranda en él.

Entendía a lo que se refería. Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. ―Si ellos llegan, tú y Feli serían los primeros en salir arrancando, buscando un refugio. Eso me tendría calmado ―trató de sonar divertido, pero para el menor no lo era. No era un cobarde―. Sé que te puedes cuidar solo, de seguro los golpearas.

― ¿Y si me llevan?

― ¿Para qué preguntas? Sabes cómo actuaría.

― ¿Cómo actuarías?

―Respóndeme.

Romano sonrío por el tonto juego.

―Irás con tu toro y con tu hacha, hecho una bestia. ―que asertivo era.

― ¿Y si las cosas fuesen al revés? Yo en esa situación. ¿Qué harías Lovino?

―Sencillo: Los castraría uno por uno, si no tienen, les haré comer y tirar tomates podridos. También usaré una bazuca. O lo primero que encuentre en el camino para matarlos. ―seguramente les haría más atrocidades. Lo bueno que ambos no durarían en actuar en salvarse del uno al otro.

España bajó unos centímetros el rostro, inclinándolo a la cercanía de la mejilla del italiano, besando ese lugar.

―Vamos a dormir.

Se incorporó cogiendo el control apagando el televisor. Acto seguido Romano se levantó y su mano fue prisionera de la del mayor, llevándolo al cuarto.

―Ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la jalea, bastardo.

* * *

―No deberías comer pasta a estas horas. ―Alemania se sentó en la cama cambiándose la camisa. El italiano, como se mencionó, comía un plato de pasta recién acostado esperando a su conviviente con el torso desnudo. Ludwig ya se acostumbró a ese hábito, aunque todavía le costaba asumirlo.

―No sucede nada malo. ―contestó antes de abrir la boca, llevando el tenedor cubierto de espaguetis con salsa.

―No es bueno dormir con el estómago lleno, tendrás pesadillas. ―decía con el pijama puesto, adentrando a las sabanas.

―Bueno, ya terminé.

― ¿Tan rápido? ―parpadeó sorprendido. No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que Italia se preparó la pasta. No le dio más atención al asunto, ya se comió todo y tendría el estómago pesado.

Feliciano se acomodó en el torso del rubio como de costumbre, abrazándolo sí que llegara a escaparse, pero sabía que no lo haría. El cuerpo del alemán era tibio y cálido a pesar de sus actitudes frías, mostrando con dificultad las expresiones.

Era un silencio tranquilo invadiendo la habitación. El italiano se mantenía en su lugar de nido, calmado, respirando a un buen ritmo acompañando la respiración de Ludwig. Frunció el ceño. Se removió un poco. No se sentía bien, incluso ahogó un lamento. Agarró la camisa del contrario con el puño, presionando lo más fuerte como si dependiera de ello. Alemania sintió esa incomodidad en el pecho, pero creía que era su imaginación o el sueño era tan profundo que parecía la realidad.

Entonces, Italia del Norte sobresaltó angustiado dejando escapar un suave grito de preocupación nombrado a Ludwig. Estaba agitado y nervioso.

El rubio despertó al instante, calmando al castaño.

―Tranquilo Feliciano, solo fue una pesadilla.

―No…no… ―seguía dentro del trance del sueño haciendo el esfuerzo de regresar. Alemania lo sostuvo de los brazos desnudos, dándole caricias y confianza que todo estaba bien― Lud…soñé…soñé algo muy malo…

―Solo fue un sueño.

―Ellos…ellos te secuestraban y te alejaban de mí.

― ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

―Los marcianos. ―contestó sin bromear.

El alemán dio un suspiro. Todo esto de los marcianos también le causaba estrés y su mente tendría que estar atenta cuando llegue ese día y de seguro estaría gritando dando órdenes, pero llegar a soñar, era demasiado.

―Quería alcanzarte, pero ellos eran rápidos. Te alejaban de mí ―solo al recordar escenas entrecortadas le erizaba la piel. Se acercó un poco más al rudo, abrazándolo por el cuello―. _Germania_, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Que nos separen otra vez… Si las cosas van mal, _per favore_…huye.

―_Italien_… ―pronunció en su idioma como lo hizo su novio. Se perdía en la mirada melancólica del italiano nortino, ¿por qué le pedía huir? Ellos estaban en el mismo grupo, no tenía que decir algo así― No huiré. Un soldado nunca huye de una batalla ―dijo firme. Entonces… ¿lo perdería?―. Me conoces Feliciano…y no huiré por protegerte.

―Alemania…pero… Soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra. ―sonrió.

―Ese refrán se aplica a ti. ―comentó sabiamente cerrando los parpados y sonriendo de lado. Despertó de un leve salto al sentir las piernas de la nación amante de la pasta rodeando su cintura, se había acomodado encima de sus muslos.

―Prométeme que no te pasara nada.

―Si me prometes que a ti tampoco te pasara nada.

―_Sì_, lo prometo ―confirmó cerrando los ojos (aunque lo no crean los tenía abiertos) dibujando una gran sonrisa de alivio. Arqueó la espalda acercándose abrazarlo más apegado a él, este tuvo leve nacimientos de sonrojo, pero enseguida despareció correspondiéndole―. _Germania_, ¿hacemos el amor?

¿Eh? El susodicho lo alejó rápidamente sosteniéndole de la cintura.

― ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea muy repentino?

―Ve~. Es que…quizás si lo hacemos, ya no tendré el estómago lleno y podré dormir bien.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión? ¿Te la dijo Francis?

―No. Nadie ―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Lo hacemos o no? Alemania, Alemania~. ―comenzó a saltar sobre él, como un niño.

Al final, Alemania le respondió de la mejor manera si de verdad hacerlo disminuía la comida en el estómago del castaño y así dormir mucho mejor, soñar cosas lindas, ambos acurrucados.

* * *

―Bueno, esas son las estrategias que usaremos ―dijo Prusia mostrando el mapa del globo terráqueo a sus convivientes: un austriaco y una húngara―. Cuando esas mierdas de naves conozcan mi grandioso ser, les arderán el trasero y huirán muertos de miedo sin querer regresar nunca más.

―Los aliens son seres con una gran inteligencia como para tenerte miedo, tonto. Mucho más inteligente que tú, bueno, cualquiera es más inteligente que tú. ―mencionó Austria causando enojo en el albino y risa en la chica.

Cualquiera era más inteligente que el idiota egocéntrico de Gilbert, hasta Feliciano y no significaba que el italiano sea tonto.

― ¿Sabes? Son unos idiotas ―contestó el prusiano―. Me tienen envidia porque haré el papel más importante.

―El papel importante lo tienen Alfred e Iván, así que guarda tus tontos argumentos elogratas, tonto.

―Bien dicho señor Roderich. ―apoyó Hungría.

―Nadie habla contigo, loca. ―le contestó Gilbert.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste? ―exclamó enojada por tratarla de loca. Okey, lo era, pero nadie le llamaba así. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero Austria la detuvo colocándose entremedio de los dos pidiendo amablemente que siguieran los planos y planes.

― ¿Qué es ese punto rojo? ―el austriaco había visto aquel punto en el océano atlántico.

―Oh, ese es el triángulo de las bermudas ―respondió la Elizaveta con más calma―. Si no me equivoco, Alfred ofreció usar ese lugar si realmente funciona para desaparecer a los ovnis, por una vez en la vida que no nos absorba.

― ¿Quién está a cargo de eso? ¿Alfred?

―Em…los centroamericanos.

―Esas son tonterías ―interrumpió Prusia de lo más divertido de esas estupideces―.Todos saben que en ese triangulito, abajo hay más OVNIS.

―OSNIS.

―OVNIS. Aprende a pronunciar, mujer. Al parecer tendrás que volver al kínder. ―corrigió sin saber que la chica se refería a otra cosa.

―Idiota. OSNI significa: Objeto Sumergible No Identificado. ―le tuvo que explicar mientras que Austria veía y veía el mapa.

― ¿Y cuál es la diferencia con OVNI?

― ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte todo?

―Dejen esas tonterías ―Roderich habló―. Al parecer no es el único triángulo marcado. ―enseguida los dos países que discutían se asomaron a ver lo que decía señorito. Exactamente, no era el único triángulo. Alfred y Arthur se estaban tomando las cosas bien enserio.

Después, como ya era muy tarde, deseaban descansar, irse a sus recamaras.

Hungría le daba las buenas noches antes de que ellos entraran al cuarto.

―Buenas noches señor Roderich, dulces sueños. ―deseó cariñosamente.

―Buenas noches ―le correspondió de la misma manera. Al dar un paso en entrar siguiendo al prusiano, se detuvo y volteó hacia la chica―. No quiero que estés escuchando detrás de la puerta.

― ¿Eh? ¿De-de que habla? Yo-yo no hago esa cla-clase de cosas. ―seguro, como si no la conociera. Austria volvió advertirle, cerrando por dentro la puerta de la habitación.

La antigua nación se había quitado la vestimenta del día, dejando solamente una camisa y calzoncillos largos usando el lado izquierdo de la cama.

El otro lo miró y le fulminó, ese era su lado. Le reclamó, le gritó, ni aun así Gilbert se quitó llamándole a dormir con cara de felino hambriento.

Segundos después, Roderich leía un libro porque no tenía sueño mientras que el albino se alagaba que haría con los extraterrestres, si quemarlos o usarlos para su nuevo ejército de la reencarnación del Reino de Prusia. Le hacía caso omiso, sin embargo ya le llegaba hastiar. ¡Que se calle!

― ¡Keseseseseses! Soy el mejor, nadie puede conmigo.

Cerró el libro de golpe. ―Tonto, cállate. No puedo concentrarme por tu molestosa voz.

―Mil disculpas su alteza. No fue mi intención ―se burló soltando una risita entre dientes, luego pausó―. Estaba pensando…que si te pasara algo malo con esas cosas parecidas a Tony, no haría nada. Me da exactamente igual si te aduccionan o te coman el cerebro. La idea es salvar mi pellejo e ir a pelear.

Fue duro con esas palabras. Sencillamente su orgullo le impedía decirle cosas lindas, que lo protegería con todo su cuerpo, con todo su ser egoísta, egocéntrico y narcisista.

En los oídos austriacos, al entrar las palabras, recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, donde un pequeño vuelco en el pecho se hacía presente. Conocía a Gilbert y sabía cuándo decía esas cosas era para evadir el romanticismo. Giró la mirada y vio que tenía un débil sonrojo con una observación seria hacia la pared. Luego miró su libro.

―No hay mucha diferencia conmigo, Beilschmidt. Me da igual si te llevan, prefiero cuidar a Elizaveta ―le respondió del mismo modo. Ambos se decían esas cosas tan frías que no eran ciertas, pero al fin y al cabo se comprendían, y obviamente cuidar a la nación femenina no era de su gran prodigio, porque era ella quien lo protegía―. Si vas, quiero verte triunfar, ¿de acuerdo?

Prusia surcó los labios de lado.

― ¿Y si no llego? ¿Qué harás? ¿Descargar tu ira en tocar el piano? Que patético Edelstein.

―Sabes que no soy bueno en batallas. ―dijo simple dejando el libro sobre el pequeño mueble de al lado.

―Lo sé. Experiencia propia gracias al grandioso yo.

―Intenta no malgastarte entre tus amigotes.

Gilbert río bajo. Con su grupito era difícil no malgastar energías haciendo tonterías.

―Lo dudo ―contestó. Luego dejó de estar sentado, cambiado su posición apoderándose del cuerpo del austriaco, deslizándose bajo las sabanas hechas en el país del anfitrión. Prusia comenzó a susurrar acortando la distancia entre sus rostros sin antes quitarle los anteojos―. Me verás caminando hacia a ti luego de mi nueva victoria que se registrará en mi diario ―la noche hacía un perfecto juego con su voz. Los carmesí se adentraron enseguida a los violetas, provocándole calor, culpa de la cercanía―. Estaré con la ropa desgarrada, el cuerpo sucio y sudoroso, el cabello despeinado, mi grandioso rostro con heridas y mi labio inferior dejando salir un pequeño sangrado ―continuaba diciendo. Austria adquiría una sofocación provocando unir su boca, callar la del idiota indecente que se dejara de habladuría y que actuara―. Me muerdo para hacerlo desaparecer y me relamo lentamente de una forma provocadora ―realmente lo estaba estimulando. Ese maldito, le encantaba jugar―, que sé que lo estás imaginando y te encanta.

Mierda, mierda. Adivinó toda una escena de Gilbert llegando tan condenadamente provocador siendo recibido por sus manos.

―Puedo saber, cierta parte de ti se está excitando. ―maldita sea, ¿es que no iba a terminar?

¿Eh? Sintió perfectamente la palma sobre su entrepierna abultada.

―Aquí. ―terminó.

Roderich frunció el entrecejo.

―Eres un mal nacido Gilbert. ―le dijo sin tocar los labios del prusiano.

―Keseseseses. Lo sé ―para él todo era gracia. Luego de reírse, fue directo al oído― ¿Crees que tu ex-esposa nos está oyendo?

―Dudo que me haya hecho caso.

―Bien. Démosles un regalito. ―sonrió y su acompañante de abajo también.

No había escuchado el susurro de Prusia en los oídos de Austria sobre su nombre.

Detrás de la puerta, efectivamente yacía Hungría apegada lo más posible con un vaso en la oreja hacia la puerta.

Ya era hora que comenzaran esos dos. Era una eternidad la conversación pero excitante.

Esos jadeos eran música para sus oídos. Condenados chillidos de la cama, interrumpía las voces. ¿Qué importaba? Los chillidos eran parte de la acción.

Elizaveta tenía planeado crear una página con el nombre de "Yaoistas Anónimas", subiendo solo videos de la pareja del cuarto. Debía aprovechar bien antes de que llegaran los marcianos. A todo esto… ¿Los marcianos harán yaoi? Tenía que investigar y ver si existían marcianitas fujoshis amantes del material marcianos-yaoi.

Mejor le preguntaría a Tony.

* * *

―_Los marcianos llegaron ya. Y llegaron bailando cha cha cha. _―Polonia venía cantando luego de una larga ducha agotado de la agotadora reunión, obviamente estaba vestido con el cabello mojado.

Ahí yacía el lituano mirándolo con cara de no entender su canción. Tal vez se burlaba de los extraterrestres.

―_Ricacha ricacha ricacha. Así llaman en Marte el cha cha cha._

―Feliks… ¿Qué estás cantando?

―Una canción.

―Eso ya lo sé. ¿De dónde la sacaste? Nunca la he escuchado.

―Ah, los hijos de Antonio comenzaron a cantarla. Como que me gustó, o sea, es súper genial. Como que, totalmente se adapta a la situación, ¿no?

Toris exhaló. Nunca le daba importancia a las situaciones serias.

―Vayámonos acostar.

― ¿Qué? Tipo, como que vayamos a tomar.

― ¿Qué quieres qué?

― ¿Eres sordo o qué? Vamos a tomar vodka. O sea salgamos, Liet. ―se encontraba animado.

― ¿Sabes la hora que es? Lo siento Feliks, pero estoy cansado…

― ¡Que aburrido eres! ―exclamó haciendo un gesto de niño malcriado― Vayamos a comprar unos vodkas.

―Te vas a emborrachar.

― ¿Y acaso voy a morir? ―insistió.

Dios. Lituania aceptó la invitación a tomar vodka. Tenía miedo que se propasara con los vasos o botellas y tendría que llevarlo a lapa. Tenía preparado frenarlo cuando comenzaría con tonterías, temas incoherentes mezclados con el sonrosado en los pómulos.

Entraron a un bar. Tomaron asiento. Toris no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos mirando a todas partes comparado con el rubio quien pedía cuatro botellas de vodka. Espera… ¡¿Cuatro?

― ¡Feliks! ―gritó penetrando su vista en él.

― ¿Qué? ―pestañó por el repentino volumen de voz.

― ¿Por qué cuatro? Con dos basta y sobra.

―Tipo, no seas miedoso. Hay que aprovechar consumir antes del ataque.

No había caso que entendiera. El castaño se palmó la frente mientras esperaban las bebidas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, el primero en abrir una botella fue el polaco sirviéndose en un vaso.

Bien, ahora iría con calma tratando de no apurar sus sorbos para poder llevar a Feliks, y no quería estar ebrio.

Polonia se había tomado las dos botellas de vodka completa. Lituania se mantenía en la primera oyendo las tonterías del otro. Mejor irse.

―Liet… ¿tú…crees…? ¿Crees que los marcianos…les guste el rosa?

―No lo sé. ―respondió serio arreglando las cosas y dejando el dinero.

― ¿Ha-habrá…marcianas rosadas? Jijijii…como que…sería rarito…ojala les guste los ponis…y lo-lo fashion.

Toris se levantó con la intención de llevarse a su pareja. El rubio lo miró preguntando qué estaba haciendo.

―Vamos Feliks, hay que ir a casa. ―lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para enseguida acomodarse en sostenerlo de la cintura para proceder agacharse dándole la espalada y que cayera ahí, pero solo llegó hasta dejar al polaco de pie.

― ¿Irnos? O sea… no… ―reprochó sin tener sentido de la noción. De repente perdió el equilibrio aferrándose a las piernas del castaño.

― ¡Feliks! Levántate, no te quedes ahí, por favor. ―rápidamente se agachó tratando de levantarlo.

―Liet… ―susurró y alzó la mirada― ¿No me…abandonarás, cierto?

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No te voy a dejar tirado aquí.

―No me refiero a eso…tonto ―tenía el rostro sonrojado. A Lituania le parecía lindo, pero este no era el momento ni lugar para pensarlo―. No importa si los marcianos son rosados…o con faldas…no me abandones…

―Sabes que no lo haré. Aunque ellos vengan en ponis. ―dijo divertido sosteniéndole el rostro. Polonia sonrió y dio las gracias. Le besó sin importar que pasara a vodka. Besarlo así no era impedimento, no obstante era un poco torpe para seguir.

El lituano actuó dándole la espalda a llevar al rubio antes de que se durmiera. Él cayó dormido, relajando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Salieron del bar.

―Te quiero Liet… ―Polonia habló dormido. Lituania enmarcó una sonrisa imaginando que cosas estaría soñando y le respondió de la misma forma.

―_Los marcianos llegaron ya. Y llegaron bailando cha cha cha._

* * *

―Y el plan 'b' sería mis "imitaciones" de Kiku, según Alfred aru. ―finalizó Yao leyendo los papeles dados por Arthur. No le agradaba mucho que ese americano le dijera la imitación tecnológica de China sea el plan 'b' en el caso si los robots gigantes del japonés se echaran a perder.

―Suena bien ―el ruso lo escuchaba atento mientras se servía una rica sopa china―. Gracias por la comida Yao. Estaba deliciosa ―agradeció sonriente dejando el plato en la mesa, poniéndose de pie―. Ya es hora de dormir. ―dijo con la intención de ir al cuarto.

― ¿Eh? ―China se levantó enseguida totalmente desconcertado― ¿Te vas a quedar aru?

―_Da_. ¿Algún problema? ―sonrió más de un modo malicioso.

―No. Todo bien aru. ―también río pero de una manera nerviosa y forzada. Iván había hecho de su casa su casa y venía cuando se le daba la gana, o sea todos los días.

Rusia se fue al cuarto. China ordenaba las cosas sobre la mesa antes de irse a dormir. Recogió los servicios y los papeles dejándolos en su lugar correspondiente, en la cocina y en el escritorio lleno de más papeles. Terminó y entró a la habitación. Iván se había dormido. Aprovechó de cambiarse de ropa y se acostó.

No se encontraba tan dormido después de todo. Se removió mirando fijamente al chino.

― ¿No estabas dormido aru?

―No. Te esperaba ―se quedó ahí, quieto, inmóvil, causando intranquilidad en el moreno―. Y pensaba en algo bueno.

― ¿En qué pensabas aru? ―el asiático miraba al techo, eso lo tranquilizaba. ¿Por qué lo veía tan fijamente? Sabía que esas miradas determinadas le producían escalofríos sobre todo si provenían de él.

―Si llegamos a ganar a los extraterrestres, haré que sean uno con Rusia.

―No puedo creer que aun sigas con eso aru.

―_Da._ Y después seremos amigos y haré que me ayuden para que todos sean uno con Rusia.

―Mejor duérmete aru. ―dijo cansado del mismo tema repetido una y otra vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Bueno, el 2018 sería la gran excepción. Se preguntaba internamente si debería decirles a todos que Iván hizo trampa en las elecciones de la sede del mundial 2018, tal vez…ese año los marcianos le ayuden. ¡Que horror!

Mientras tanto, el euroasiático enredaba su dedo en las hebras oscuras de su pareja sin prestarle atención la gran imaginación y dramatización de este.

―Pero si ese día no llegase ―continuó regresando al azabache a la realidad―, tengo el consuelo de que seas uno con Rusia todas las noches.

―Em…tengo sueño. Buenas noches aru. ―enseguida le dio la espalda. Esa era claramente una indirecta en hacerlo y no tenía ganas y menos que le dijera siempre ser uno con él.

―Yao. ―le tocó el hombro.

―Ahora no aru. Por favor, no tengo ganas.

―No quiero eso ―negó rotundamente desconcertándolo. China se volteó extrañado―. Si las cosas salen mal, no vayas a buscarme, _¿da?_ Te tienes que cuidar.

―Pero Iván…no te dejaría abandonado.

―Dije que no te preocuparas por mí ―repitió severo. El país mayor tragó tenso―. Si me pasa algo, escóndete. Pero si es lo contrario, iré a buscarte. _¿Da?_

―_Da._

* * *

Kiku caminaba de lo más natural de un lado para otro mientras explicaba las funciones de sus tecnologías estando en pijama, los dos estando en pijamas en casa del japonés.

― ¿Yo…tengo que ser el…copiloto? ―Grecia sostenía sereno los planos de los robots confundiéndose en las líneas de formación.

―_Hai._ ―afirmó deteniendo el paso, girando a él.

― ¿No es difícil manejar…verdad?

―No. No lo es ―respondió acercándose mostrando una sonrisa amable―. Todos los movimientos de los gundam serán manejados por mí. Los misiles se encontraran en ambos puestos.

―Los dos…tendremos que disparar. ―había alzado la vista y luego la devolvió examinando los papeles.

―Así es Grecia-san.

―No ―le refutó haciendo entender que sus ideas estaban equivocas, eso era sorpresa para Japón―. Te he dicho…que cuando estemos solos…me llames por mi nombre…Kiku. ―era eso.

―_Gomenasai_ ―pidió disculpas forzando una risa―. Aun no me acostumbro.

Heracles sonrió amable, dándole seguridad de no temer en pronunciar su nombre sin problemas. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo sin que Kiku se adaptase.

―Los…robots… ¿tienen salida de emergencia? ―siguió preguntando.

―_Hai_. Implantaré en el asiento unos resortes. Gracias a eso, habrá un botón rojo, el más grande a simple vista para presionar y salir del robot sin lamentar daños. Viene con paracaídas.

―Que inteligente…eres Kiku.

―_Arigato._ ―coloreó con debilidad las mejillas.

―Kiku, quiero…pedirte un gran favor. ―sonaba serio depositando los papeles sobre la mesa de la sala. El japonés le esperó hablar.

― ¿Qué es Grecia-san? Digo…He-Heracles-san. ―en verdad se le hacía difícil no decir el sufijo "san".

―Si no sobrevivo…no te acerques y no dejes que ese turco apestoso te consuele ―había adquirido un semblante…digamos, celoso y domador, pues tenía sus razones contra Sadiq―. Todos pueden hacerlo menos él. _Entáxei? _(¿De acuerdo?)

―De-de acuerdo. ―tartamudeó.

Posterior a lo sucedido donde el griego continuó en explicarle que por ningún motivo o circunstancias buscara consuelo en Turquía; se adelantaba a los hechos que tal vez no iban a suceder, pero había que ser precavidos.

El asiático mencionó mejor irse a dormir ya que mañana saldrían a dar un largo paseo al parque de diversiones. Antes de esto, Grecia lo agarró de la cintura posesionando aceleradamente –siempre era tan calmado y lento– los labios gélidos un tanto temblorosos del moreno, este corrió por milímetros el rostro retomando el aire y poder sentir, disfrutar el roce de sus bocas. Los del helénico eran tan tibios, tan tibios, que lo suyos necesitaban ser calentados. La primera vez que los probó también estaban tibios. Y la segunda igual. De ahí en adelante supo que los labios de Heracles se mantenían a una buena temperatura deseable, tal vez sea por su condición de actividad sexual. A cualquiera le era favorable y ser envidiado, pero en Kiku no mucho. No quería decir que no le gustaba hacerlo con él, lo amaba, sin embargo era muy activo y le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Por una tontería así jamás lo dejaría.

Gimió débil cuando su cuello era explorado por la húmeda boca del castaño, recostándose en la cama. Le invadía dejándole líneas de saliva absorbiéndose en la piel pálida del asiático.

Japón subió los brazos perdiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su amante mientras se removía lentamente por culpa de los besos en su cuerpo pasando del cuello a la clavícula. Sin voluntad propia dio un extenso suspiro silencioso pero logrando ser oído por el griego.

Heracles se sentó contemplando la posición del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Le fue desabrochando los botones da camisa del japonés siguiendo en su posición, fijando su vista a cada parte que iba siendo desnuda.

Kiku era tan delgado…

Ofreció su mano para que se levantara quitándole por completo la camisa, deslizándola por los hombros, tomándose su tiempo. Al tenerlo con el torso desnudo, vio que las manos del moreno iban a su camiseta, arremangándola en el puño para ascender por su formado torso saliendo al alzar los brazos, y su cuello fue atrapado por los del moreno y atrapado por su boca haciéndole regresar a la anterior posición a merced de la cama.

La entrega de sus cavidades y el néctar fluyendo por las paredes no se detenían. Era una invasión, una batalla de alientos deseosos y placenteros amalgamando en el ambiente, en los rincones menos esperados de la habitación.

_Invasión…_

Esa palabra hasta aparecía en las situaciones menos esperadas.

Kiku río entre el ósculo, sin querer detener al helénico.

― ¿De…qué te ríes…Kiku? ―preguntó levantando el rostro con toda la curiosidad y desconcierto.

―Nada, nada ―negó ocultando la risita, pero no la sonrisa―. Heracles… ―pausó. Quedó pensando si agregarle el sufijo. Por ahora no lo haría, demonios, le costaba― ¿Seguro que no quieres que me acerque a Sadiq-san para un consuelo?

―Seguro ―determinó seriamente―. Él…se aprovecharía de la situación…lo conozco.

―Te estás adelantando a los hechos. Falta mucho para ese momento. ―contestó sin apartar los brazos encima del cuello del contrario.

― ¿Puedo…traer un gato al robot? ―cambió el tema nublando la mente de Kiku, no le gustaba mencionar al turco, arruinaba el momento del amor― Para la…buena suerte.

Ya lo había dicho, el país asiático no quería animales en sus tecnologías o causarían un desastre con los botones, un gran desorden complicando las cosas. Suspiró.

―De acuerdo. Solo uno. ―uno no sería malo, pero que se quede quieto en la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo de Grecia.

No hubo más palabras desde entonces. Se miraban sin que ninguno hiciera un nuevo movimiento hasta que la boca del griego se entreabrió.

― ¿Tomarás…las medidas necesarias? ―pronunció resumiendo todo el asunto que los mantenía en la conversación.

Río. Eso lo decía él al contestar. ―_Hai_.

Sí, tomaría todas las medidas necesarias.

* * *

― ¡Ashu~! ―estornudó Turquía despertando del lindo sueño, aunque no lo conciliaba por los estúpidos estornudos― ¡Mierda! Espero que no me esté resfriando. Apuesto que alguien está hablando de mí.

Quedó callado cruzando los brazos. Pensaba en la posibilidad de quién hablaba de él. ¡Claro!

― ¡Ese maldito de Heracles! ¡Lo mataré!

* * *

A Tino le costó un mundo hacer dormir al pequeño Peter. No quería queriendo seguir jugando a los videojuegos. Ese niño era muy inquieto, con razón Inglaterra no lo soportaba ni para los días santos.

Había propuesto ayudar a Kiku en estar dentro de los robots gigantes como guía, sería entretenido y de paso aplastaría al cejón. Si no se daba cuenta dejaría a su sobrina sin madre. Eso era lo de menos. Finlandia le regañó por esa crueldad y le dijo un gran sermón que esa niña era su sobrina le gustase o no, tenía las acaparables gruesas cejas británicas, y no podía dejarla semi huérfana.

Sealand dormía tranquilamente, parecía un angelito ingenuo abrazando su peluche como si no hiciera ningún berrinche, gracias al sueco y rol de padre estricto tenebroso, se fue a la cama y ahí Tino le narró una historia hasta hacerlo caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminó por el pasillo con cautela y tranquilidad, preparando ir a buscar a su esposo sueco. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá.

―Su-san, vamos a dormir.

Berwald lo oyó y se levantó.

La pareja entró al cuarto disponiéndose acostar en la cama 'matrimonial'.

―Hoy fue un día agotador ―mencionó el finés acomodando las almohadas detrás de su espalda―. Me tiene un poco nervioso todo esto de lo que dijo Arthur. ¿Te sucede lo mismo? ―giró a verlo.

―Sí. ―contestó simplemente plantando la mirada a la nada y serio.

Finlandia le restó importancia que no lo mirara, regresando su vista.

―Espero que falte mucho para eso ―dijo referente a la posible invasión―. Ya han sido muchas especulaciones en años anteriores y nunca ha pasado nada.

―Tien's razón.

―Aunque creo que ellos no son malos ―dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro llamando la atención al sueco, este lo observó―. Las películas de Alfred siempre exageran ―tenía bastante razón―. Solo hay que mirar a Tony, no es malo. Siempre he pensado que ellos nos ayudaran con cuidar mejor el planeta ―seguía diciendo todo calmando manteniendo la sonrisa. Suecia únicamente clavaba su orbes en él, como veía las cosas positivas―. Ellos son mucho más inteligentes que nosotros. Y creo que será divertido si los conociéramos, hasta podríamos ser buenos amigos. ¿No lo crees Su-san? ―lo miró.

―Lo creo. ―acertó.

―Quizás tengan hijos y se hagan amigos de Peter. ―estaba muy ilusionado con esa posibilidad de ser amigos, hasta ya tenía pensando que los invitaría a comer.

―Fin…no tien's porq'e conf'arte. ―no quería sonar duro, pero tampoco quería que su esposa se ilusionara tanto, podría llevarse una sorpresa contraria a todo eso.

― ¿Confiarme? ―se preguntó desentendido. ¿Se confiaba? No, la verdad no. Solo se inventaba algo distinto.

―N'die sab' como s'ran ell's. Bu'nos o mal's. ―Berwald tenía la expresión más seria que de costumbre. Deseaba decir más, pero era de pocas palabras y de esas pocas palabras podrían ser profundas, justas y necesarias.

Inclinó los pies hacia atrás, avanzado su cuerpo para adelante, aproximándose al finés sin desviar la mirada sin llevar los lentes puestos.

Con sus manos frías cogió el rostro de Tino, alzándolo lentamente y con cuidado.

―No le h'ré caso 'n t'do a D'nama'ca ―procedió a decir ante los planes del nombrado, no importaba si se aliaban, nunca le hacía caso y tampoco lo haría―. Me int'resa pr'teger a nos'tros t'es.

Únicamente le interesaba proteger su familia. A su esposa que tanto amaba desde siempre y a su pequeño revoltoso causador de sus dolores de cabeza y desvelos. Jamás se perdonaría si a sus seres queridos le pasase algo.

Las palabras se podrían ir con el viento. Finlandia lo miraba y podría saber cuántas cosas más deseaba decir su vecino y acompañante. Comprendía esas palabras ocultas, miraba a través de ellos.

―Berwald… ―susurró al saber su preocupación.

―Tino…si ell's son mal's, deb's cuidar a Pet'r. Si son bu'nos, s'rán sus 'migos. ―apostaba por los dos bandos de las posibilidades. Deseaba que fuesen buenos, no sería para nada malo que Sealand pasara el tiempo jugando con seres parecidos a Tony, y tal vez hacer amigos con los padres del marcianito. Invitarlos a comer, y decir una que otra vez que amaba a su peculiar familia más que a nada. Y seguramente los marcianos dirían lo mismo sobre su marcianito.

Vaya Suecia, que gran imaginación.

Ya no había más nada que decir. Finlandia lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en el torso de su esposo, este le correspondió hablando en voz baja palabras en su idioma.

Era una de las pocas veces que Suecia decía muchas palabras, eso le causaba gracia a Tino, y eso le agradaba a Berwald, que sonriera.

―_Hyvää yötä._ (Buenas noches)

―_God natt._ (Buenas noches)

* * *

Dinamarca entró a la cocina con una gran sonrisa yendo a buscar algo para comer antes de acostarse. Se había cocinado un rico postre de manzanas en la mañana. Si hubiese sabido que iría su antigua isla ahora estadounidense-británica le llevaría ese postre, preparando dos por supuesto, si tan idiota no era como lo trataba el noruego.

Abrió la nevera asomando el rostro. Hurgó con sus orbes azules detrás de las botellas de cervezas, una caja de leche, verduras, frutas, de todo y no estaba su postre. ¿Alguien se lo habría comido? Inspeccionó un rato más sin encontrar nada y cerrar la nevera.

Que extraño. No hay nada movido allá dentro. Un caso inexplicable. Inexplicable. Tendría que ponerse a investigar como un detective, buscar al ladrón de postre de manzana. ¡Esa era misión para el Gran Rey del Norte de Europa!

―Era hora que consiguieras un amigo imaginario.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañó. No se había dado cuenta que gritó su pensamiento a todo pulmón. Soltó una risa― No es eso.

―No importa tampoco. ―contestó Noruega más preocupado en servirse un jugo.

El danés lo miraba, está sea la oportunidad de iniciar su inteligencia como detective y hacer que su escandinavo no lo trate más de idiota sin cerebro.

― ¿Noru, has visto mi postre de manzanas que estaba en la nevera? ―preguntó corriendo el cuerpo para que el chico sacara el jugo de la nevera. Al sacar se detuvo un segundo y siguió como si nada sin hacer sospechas.

Antes de contestar se sirvió en un vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Esos momentos pensaba si decirle que él fue quien se lo comió. Interés en eso no tenía. Le daba exactamente lo mismo. No obstante si le decía la verdad, chillaría llorando comenzando con un escándalo pareciendo un mocoso malcriado. Y si le mentía haría lo mismo…o tal vez no. No quería oírlo gritar asique se lo negaría.

―No.

― ¿Seguro? ―esa demora de sacar el frasco de jugo de la nevera, llevarlo a la mesa y servirse, era sospechoso.

―Seguro ―continuó observándolo sin expresión. Para al danés saber qué cosas pensaba su mejor amigo-novio, era realmente complicado, tendría que ser telepático―. Tal vez se lo comió mi hermano. ―concluyó dando un sorbo.

Uhm~, podría ser posible. En la mañana Islandia tomó desayuno con ellos, pudo haber sido. Para su desgracia ahora no estaba. Si mañana encontraba más pruebas que lo culparían, lo retaría…y…am…llevarlo a policía…

_Supongo._

No se dio cuenta cuando quedó solo. Noruega se fue como un fantasma sin hacer ruido. Bien, también iría a dormir.

Entró al dormitorio. Las luces estaban apagadas. De todas formas podía ver algo caminando a un lado de la cama. Al llegar, se acostó.

No tenía sueño o de verdad el postre de manzanas le preocupaba. No tenía un buen presentimiento. Se sentó, miró a la televisión de al frente apagada. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de lo más entretenido aunque no veía nada, solo oscuridad. Suspiró. ¿Qué podría hacer para conciliar el sueño? Giró a ver a su acompañante. Él yacía dándole la espalda.

―Noru…

―No. ―le negó enseguida.

―Por favor. ―intentó sonar rogativo.

―No.

―Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño. ―usó su inteligencia sonriendo de lado.

Noruega se puso nervioso. Demonios, no tenía sueño, pero no haría "eso" para dormir. Definitivamente no, había otras maneras, las pastillas para dormir por ejemplo… ¿habían en la casa? ¿Compraban esas pastillas?

―Debe ser por lo de hoy ―comenzó hablar Dinamarca sacando al noruego de sus pensamientos de las pastillas―. No me preocupa, pero lo pienso por inercia. Es algo aterrador de cierta manera.

―Son las películas sin contenido con efectos especiales de ese americano. Por cierto, apestan.

―Bueno…mejor no tocar ese tema. ¿Hablemos del clima?

―Es de noche, idiota.

― ¿El clima del día? ―insistió. ¡Quería hacer algo! Noruega no le respondió, pero vio cómo se removía mirando al techo― ¿De verdad no puedes dormir, eh? ―surcó los labios.

El joven nórdico le miró de reojo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo advirtiendo que si le tocaba un pelo, no viviría para contar las atrocidades que le hizo.

El danés seguía sonriendo.

El noruego seguía mirándolo.

No pasaron más tres segundos cuando Dinamarca se le posó encima.

―Muévete. ―una clara advertencia que significaba muchas cosas muy malas para el de arriba.

―No puedes dormir, yo tampoco.

―Atrévete y te llevaré al fondo del mar con los tiburones…

―Divirtámonos.

―…para no verte la cara nunca más.

―Deja de decir esas cosas.

―Ojala los aliens te coman el cerebro, si es que tienes uno.

―…

―…

―No toques ese tema, ¿sí? De verdad no lo hagas.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero pensar si te hacen algo. A nosotros dos.

―También pienso en las cosas que te harían…

Bien, vendría otro insulto.

Noruega desvió la mirada.

―…no me gustaría.

Respuesta no esperada por el danés. Parpadeó un par de veces observando un pequeño sonrojo en él.

― ¿Qué miras tanto? ―se dio cuenta volviendo a la normalidad.

―Nada. ―dijo simplemente. Luego se inclinó a besarlo. Así de sencillo. Solo se inclinó sin ser evadido.

Algo tensos los labios del noruego, yendo lento. Y el danés no se apresuraba en disfrutarlos, no obstante algo andaba mal. Las comisuras, los bordes, todo el labio tenían un sabor a dulce y pegajoso, y no era precisamente el jugo que se tomó. Entonces decidió invadir las paredes de la cavidad bucal con la lengua, explorando de izquierda a derecha y centro, hasta debajo el órgano húmedo del noruego, este correspondía sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente el de arriba.

Lo sabía…no podría ser cierto.

Dinamarca se alejó retomando la respiración al igual que su pareja. Después se acercó. Su nariz se acercó a la boca cerrada de Noruega. Él lo miró extrañado.

― ¿Uhm? ―pronunció. No estaba equivocado, su aroma lo delataba. Se alejó nuevamente fijando en los ojos del chico― Hueles a… ¿postre de manzanas? ―hasta lo preguntó.

―… ―no respondió. Únicamente se mantenía serio compartiendo miradas. Eso hizo a Dinamarca tener la respuesta del postre.

― ¡Fuiste tú! ―exclamó acusándolo.

―No seas paranoico. ―dijo todo calmado. Solo era un estúpido postre de manzanas.

― ¡Me mentiste! ―comenzó a chillar. No era paranoico… ¡Era su postre! ¡Su postrecito que quería comer antes de dormir! Siguió lloriqueando con dramatización hartando al noruego. Tuvo paciencia hasta que se callara― ¿Sabes que tenía pensando darle un castigo a la persona que se comió mi postre?

―Bien por ti.

―A los ladrones se les castigan.

― ¿Me vas a castigar? Inténtalo. ―lo desafió.

Sonrió de lado todo triunfante. Claro que lo castigaría. Las amenazas de Noruega no eran nada para asustarlo…tal vez un poquito.

Bajó la mano lo más rápido posible a tocarle la entrepierna. Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho sin estar excitados, pues enseguida recibió una patada en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

El pie de Noruega quedó marcado en todo el perfil del danés.

―Mejor duérmete. ―sí. Se cubrió son las sabanas hasta la cabeza mientras que el otro chico se acariciaba la nariz roja en el suelo. Posteriormente se paró.

Por hoy no harían nada.

El sueño se estaba siendo presente, mejor dormir.

* * *

―Terminen de jugar. ―Inglaterra se cruzó se brazos observando al padre, a la hija, Iggy en la cabeza de ella y Tony concentrados jugando a un videojuego.

―Estamos ocupados Arthur, salvamos al mundo de los extraterrestres no amigos de Tony. ―respondió sin mirarlo. Presionar los botones del joystick era más importante que todo.

―Si tú no vas a terminar de jugar, que lo haga Amalia, es hora de ir a dormir. ―siguió severo.

― ¡No! ―exclamó al instante sin desconcentrarse en ser la ayudante o guardaespaldas de su papá, mientras el británico arqueó una ceja― Estoy ayudando aquí.

―Las niñas se acuestan temprano ―insistió y no recibió respuesta. No tuvo otra opción que apagar la consola de videojuego―. Bien se acabó.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste? ―gritaron los dos jugadores.

― ¡¿No te das cuentas que con esos juegos podremos tener nuevos planes? ―exclamó Alfred como si realmente esos juegos le dieran respuestas sabias de ataques y defensas.

―No, no me doy cuenta. Ahora a la cama. ―ordenó a los tres.

Alfred infló las mejillas bastante molesto.

―No importa _daddy_, mañana seguimos jugando. ―le dijo la trigueña dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero este no la escuchó o no quiso escucharla.

―Con eso pude tener ideas nuevas y heroicas. ―mencionó observando al inglés.

―Mañana podemos ir a comprar otros juegos, ¿suena bien?

―Mañana seguiré jugando en la mañana.

― ¿Por qué mejor en la tarde?

―En la mañana definitivamente está bien. ―le hacía caso omiso.

― ¡No me tomas atención! ¡Estoy dando mi opinión! ―la isleña se enfadó al fin acaparando la atención del estadounidense dándole golpecitos en la espalda, e Iggy intentaba sostenerse en su cabello.

…

La había llevado en brazos siendo rodeado por las piernas de ella en su cintura. Luego de estar reclamando con Alfred para que le diera atención y opinión, se cansó de llorar. Ojala hubiese salido más a su actitud y no a la del danés y del estadounidense. Que mezcla tan mala.

Salió de la habitación de la isleña, yendo enseguida acompañar al americano quien lo esperaba afuera.

― ¿Ya se durmió?

―_Yes. _―contestó y sintió las manos contrarias a las suyas sujetando los bordes de su pantalón, llevando su cuerpo a la pared más cercana al lado del cuarto de la menor.

Alfred bajó el rostro alcanzando la boca inglesa entreabriéndola, lamiendo la comisura para entrar profundo pero lento. Se estaban olvidando de una pieza importante hasta que las manos del menor bajaron a los glúteos de Inglaterra, él lo detuvo enseguida.

― ¿Qué-qué estás…? Estamos frente del cuarto de Amalia, idiota. ―esa era la pieza importante. Gracias a las hadas no hizo ningún gemido, ninguno de los dos. Asique Arthur solo actuó a fruncir levemente el ceño.

―_I'm sorry._ Me dejé llevar. ―su disculpa fue entremedio de una risita piadosa.

―Bueno. Pero cuando "te dejes llevar", que no sea como ahora ―advirtió. ¿Qué harían si la despertaran? O peor, estando en pleno desnudo y ella los ve. ¡Sería el fin de su cordura! Respiró profundamente y exhaló―. Alfred… ¿estás seguro que esas cosas dicen lo correcto? ―cambio de tema para no caer en una histeria de madre irresponsable.

―Tú los verificaste. ―respondió quitando las manos del trasero del británico, apoyándolas en la cintura.

―Ojala fuese mentira. ―bajó la mirada y arrugó el brazo de la camiseta del americano.

―Falta mucho para eso.

―Teníamos que ponernos firmes antes ―dio una pausa pensando en lo que se estaba transformando, al parecer era lo que tenía en mente. Surcó los labios y río. Levantó los orbes verdes hacia los azules―.Creo que estar junto a ti me está haciendo mal.

Estados Unidos igual lo encontró divertido. ―Siempre me criticas las cosas de alienígenas y todo eso. Es extraño proviniendo el llamado de ti.

Recordó cuando le contó algunas cosas sobre los extraterrestres, Arthur se puso nervioso e histérico, preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado, él no creía en esas cosas. Aún tenía esa incógnita.

¿De verdad será por estar juntos? ¿Cómo pareja? ¿Cómo familia? ¿Un nuevo lado de Arthur que no conocía? No era para extrañarse.

―Oye… ―lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos investigadores― ¿Qué harías si las cosas no salen como lo planeado?

―No pienses en eso. ―no quería arruinar el momento sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos apegados a la pared.

―Quiero pensarlo ―le cortó. Inglaterra podría ser insistente y pesimista―. Quiero saber qué harás. Si te quedarás de brazos cruzados.

―Jamás me quedaría de brazos cruzados ―dijo acercando un poco más la cara, ver con más claridad los verdes del inglés, y este se fijaba en los suyos, serio―. Si ellos llegan a tocar a ustedes dos, no dudaría en matarlos ―y respondió―. ¿Tú qué harías?

―Tampoco lo dudaría ―cerró los parpados averiguando las verdaderas respuestas de su ser, no algo que dijera en enviarles magia negra o maldecirlos por resto de sus alienígenas vidas, algo que verdaderamente diría si tocaran a su antigua colonia y la pequeña de la habitación de al lado―. Conocerán al verdadero Imperio Británico ―procedió abriendo los ojos y arqueándolos al de lentes―, lo frío que puedo ser cuando las cosas lo ameritan. ―sonrió nuevamente de una manera en sentirse poderoso. Arrogante. Su orgullo ante todo. Pero lo olvidaba en proteger a su familia.

―Me gusta ese lado frío que tienes. ―no mentía.

―No empieces. ―se fastidió un poco, pues no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Y ahora recordaba que deberían ir a dormir en vez de platicar en voz baja en cierto sitio cercano a cierto dormitorio.

―Fue una broma ―notó su molestia, asique prefirió no hacerlo enfadar y no despertar a Amalia. Se alejó dejando en libertad a Inglaterra―. Ve al cuarto, voy a darle las buenas noches a Amalia.

Estados Unidos le dio la espalda apoyando la mano en la perilla de la puerta de la susodicha. Inglaterra comenzó a caminar al cuarto de ambos.

Abrió despacio y cerró dejando una pequeña distancia. Fue hacia ella inclinando el cuerpo, ver cómo se encontraba la posición de la trigueña, o hacia él o hacia la pared…está última ganó.

―_Good night_ ―murmuró delicado rozando las yemas de sus dedos en los mechones que estorbaban su vista, viendo la ternura emanada al dormir―. Perdón por no tomar tus opiniones…mañana seguiremos jugando. Ya le puse _eso_ a _mom_, mañana despertará con un grito. ―se tragó la risa, mejor guardarla para el amanecer. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de histeria del inglés. Sin más que decir, salió de la habitación.

Caminó llegando donde su pareja lo esperaba sentando dentro de la cama. Alfred dejó los lentes sobre un mueble y se cambió de ropa. Por último se metió bajo las sabanas sin recostarse.

―_Good night_. ―le deseó, aunque no esperó que el deseo de Inglaterra fuese un robo de sus labios sujetándole el rostro. Había quedado algo tonto, pestañando tres veces y poder corresponder. Sería deprimente que no lo hiciera.

Posteriormente la nación mayor se alejó.

―_Good night._

…

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred yacía junto a su hija sentados en el sillón esperando el momento del día, y no era precisamente volverá a jugar a los videojuegos.

Tony preparaba el almuerzo.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez. Levantó la espalda regularizando la vista, rascándose ambos ojos para ver claramente la habitación.

Quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie. ¿Dónde había dejado sus pantuflas? Ah, debajo de la cama, asique se agachó a buscarlas. Al ver las tomó y…

― ¡UNA ARAÑA~! ―gritó a todo pulmón al hallar al arácnido paseando de lo más normal encima de sus pantuflas con el diseño de la bandera del Reino Unido― ¡ALFRED VEN Y MATALA! ―de verdad estaba asustado.

El norteamericano río por mientras junto con la isleña antes de ir a salvar a su damisela en peligro.

Amalia lo acompañó para ver la expresión de su mamá.

Alfred entró gritando que el héroe lo salvaría. Arthur corrió a sus brazos, en verdad detrás de su espalda señalando al suelo donde caminaba la araña. Entonces el menor tomó un matamoscas acercándose peligrosamente al insecto…

Quería estallar de la risa, mas no podía como quería hacerlo también Amalia.

…la mató de un aplastamiento.

Al final, tuvo que llevarse una mano para tomarse la boca, no aguantaba más la risa.

Arthur agradeció por haberlo salvado manteniéndose alejado.

La chica presente se acercó donde el americano.

―Funcionó. ―le dijo y recibió una gran sonrisa de comercial de su padre, este procedió a proponer chocar las manos. Con eso llamó demasiada la atención del europeo.

¿Por qué se rieron? ¿Por qué Alfred trataba de aguantar una risa…?

― ¿Asique fueron los dos? ―adivinó severo, frunciendo el entrecejo, rodeado de un aura maligna.

― ¡Corre! ―lo único que se le vino a la mente a Alfred fue decir esa exclamación de nerviosismo para salir vivo cogiendo a la menor sobre su espalda huyendo de casa lo más rápido posible siendo perseguidos por un furioso británico de cejas gruesas.

― ¡Ustedes dos, regresen aquí! ¡Están castigados!

― ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja~!

Lo que daba aún más risa: Arthur no se percataba que traía a Iggy sobre su cabeza desde que despertó.

Tony se preguntaba si ellos regresarían almorzar…

_Fin._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Terminé! Espero que les haya gustado…y que no haya dejado a nadie traumado, por fis. Los que más me costaron fueron RuxChina, SuxFin y USAxUK. Se me ocurría una escena, la escribía y luego la idea se me desparecía, juro que quería golpearme la cabeza. Entonces preferí hacer primero los diálogos y después las narraciones.

Veremos si Hungría podrá averiguar si existen marcianitas yaoistas (?)

Pobre Tony…se quedó solo esperando si la familia de su dueño llegarán almorzar xD

Ahora la noticia:

Cambiaré mi cuenta. No se asusten, tendré las dos cuentas. Sucede que la de ahora está muy llena de fic's y quiero comenzar con una vacía. Los fic's que vaya subiendo (o sea los nuevos) estarán en mi nuevo perfil, mientras los que tengo que actualizar seguirán en el de ahora. Todavía no tengo activada mi nueva cuenta, cuando lo esté, estará el link en mi antiguo y por ahora perfil, ¿okey? Okey =D

_Los marcianos llegaron ya. Y llegaron bailando cha cha cha~. _*se va cantando*

**¿Review's?**

Sin ofensas, ya advertí que es HUMOR muy bizarro.

.


End file.
